She Night
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Quand Hina écoute en boucle une magnifique chanson d'Indochine, ça donne ça. OS, songfic, KuroxFye. Les pensées de Fye envers Kuro après l'amour.


**Résumé : Songfic KuroxFye inspirée de la magnifique chanson d'Indochine « She Night ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'image de Fye dans un lit aux côtés de notre cher ninja et entrain de l'admirer m'est venue avec une clarté hallucinante à l'écoute de cette chanson, par ailleurs magnifique en live (j'en ai pleuré comme tout ^^) **

**Merci Indo ! ****Pour tout. Love, love and respect.**

**Disclaimer : Kuro et Fye ne sont pas à moi, j'aimerais bien les adopter mais les Clamp ne sont pas d'accord T_T Et « She Night » appartient à Indochine.**

**KuroxFye powaa pour mes lectrices, je n'ai pas encore fini de me faire pardonner ! ^^' Merci à toutes et à tous !**

**oooOOOooo**

C'était encore une de ces nuits où j'avais pleuré et gémis dans mon sommeil, poursuivi par ces cauchemars qui n'en finissaient pas de me hanter. Et je t'avais réveillé, une fois de plus. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu étais venu me réveiller, au lieu de quitter la chambre comme à ton habitude.

- Eh, réveille-toi ! m'avais-tu dit en me secouant doucement.

Effrayé, je m'étais redressé d'un bond dans mon lit en m'accrochant à toi. J'avais mis un moment à comprendre où j'étais.

- Kuro-chan ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu as fait un cauchemar.

- Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé, avais-je dis en essayant de me dérober à ton étreinte.

Et, sans que je comprenne seulement ce qui m'arrive, tu avais pris mon visage entre tes mains et murmuré :

- Fye… Si tu savais comme je m'en fous !

Avant de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant totalement perdre la raison. Nos corps s'étaient rapidement entremêlés en une étreinte tendre et passionnée à laquelle je n'avais jamais cru autrement que dans mes rêves.

Et là encore, alors que je te regarde dormir, je ne réalise pas. Avons-nous réellement fait l'amour ? Je tends légèrement mes doigts pour t'effleurer, le ventre noué par l'angoisse de te voir disparaître et de réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

_**Là, je ne me sens pas très bien**_

_**Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de tes mains**_

Mais ce moment, qu'a-t-il représenté pour toi ? Etais-ce uniquement les séquelles d'un désir que tu n'avais pu assouvir depuis longtemps ? Vas-tu te réveiller demain et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

_**Même si tu mens, même si tu fais semblant**_

_**Ne m'en veux pas, reste encore près de moi**_

Je n'ose croire que tes sentiments puissent être plus profonds. En vérité, je m'y refuse de toute mon âme, tant je pense que cela ne peut pas être possible, tant j'ai peur que la malédiction que je traîne ne s'abatte sur toi. Car je suis maudis, Kuro-chan, le sais-tu ?

_**Toi, tu pourrais me réveiller**_

_**Tout oublier et encore me pardonner**_

Le jour même de ma naissance fut annoncée comme le plus grand malheur qu'il pouvait arriver à mon royaume. Depuis lors, les personnes que j'aimais ont toutes été entraînées vers une fin atroce. Comment aurais-je pu continuer à m'attacher et à causer la mort d'autres personnes pour la seule raison que j'avais besoin d'affection ? J'ai donc décidé de ne plus jamais laisser l'amour gagner mon cœur et de ne plus jamais laisser personne s'attacher à moi.

Mais toi, mon Kuro-chan, tu as brisé ces résolutions dès que ton regard s'est posé sur moi pour la première fois. Et j'ai joué avec le feu, conscient que chaque pas que je faisais vers toi m'éloignait un peu plus de mes résolutions et me rapprochait un peu plus de ma malédiction. Aujourd'hui, je vis dans la peur, chaque seconde de ma vie, car j'ai réalisé trop tard à quel point mes sentiments pour toi s'étaient amplifiés, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir imaginer ma vie sans toi.

_**J'ai peur de tout, de te perdre mon illusion**_

_**Parce que c'est toi, toi seul qui a raison**_

Alors que mes yeux parcourent ton corps sublime, étendu à mes côtés, j'image sans peine ce que tu dirais si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête baka »

Cette pensée me fait sourire, mais fait également remonter en moi mes angoisses. Je n'ai pas droit à une nouvelle vie Kuro-chan. Je suis condamné à fuir sans cesse mon passé, rongé par mes erreurs, jusqu'à ce que peut-être un jour, il me rattrape. Mais cette nuit, à cet instant, j'ai envie de croire que rien ne pourra plus m'atteindre, que tant que je serais à tes côtés, la vie m'épargnera. Y croire rien qu'en cet instant…

_**Toi, console-moi**_

_**Garde-moi encore une nuit, si tu as envie**_

_**Prends-moi encore, enlève-moi une autre nuit**_

_**N'e m'en veux pas et console-moi encore une fois**_

_**Est-ce que tu pourras ?**_

Je porte nos doigts entrelacés à mes lèvres et les effleure doucement sans pour autant te réveiller. J'essaie de profiter de ces derniers instants qui me sont donnés de passer avec toi avant que l'aube n'apparaisse et détruise cette bulle dans laquelle je m'enferme. Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux ? Cette nuit va-t-elle tout changer dans nos vies ?

**_Là, tu vois j'ai le sentiment _**

**_Qu'autour de nous, plus ne s'ra comme avant_**

J'ai si peur du qu'en-dira-t-on, si peur de savoir ce que vont en penser les enfants, si peur de m'attacher et en même temps de ne plus savoir aimer… Et surtout, je crains plus que tout que tu te réveilles en me disant que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur, que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais et que nous ne recommencerons jamais.

_**Ne me laisse pas m'en aller seul dans les bois**_

_**Ne me laisse plus m'éloigner là, éperdu**_

Cette seule pensée me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et je me prend à serrer ta main plus fort, ma tête contre ton torse nu. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter là, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Avant que mon égoïsme ne te détruise. Avant que tout ce en quoi j'ai cru dans tes bras ne soit plus que poussière. Au moins j'aurais connu le bonheur cette fois. Juste cette fois…

- Arrête de te prendre la tête, baka.

Surpris, je relève brusquement la tête et lâche ta main. Sans un mot, tu passes ton bras derrière mes épaules et m'attires contre toi. Ta main caresse doucement mes cheveux, ce qui me plonge progressivement dans un demi-sommeil.

_**Toi console-moi**_

_**Garde-moi encore une nuit si tu as l'envie**_

_**Prends-moi encore, écoute-moi une autre nuit**_

_**Console-moi et berce-moi encore une fois**_

- Je t'aime Fye. Et tout le reste n'a aucune importance.

_**Est-ce que tu voudras ?**_

_**Est-ce que tu vou…**_


End file.
